


lxs×PD

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 14





	lxs×PD

起初接到邀请的时候，他没有拒绝，不过是以前录节目时带过的几个学生，他也打心眼儿里对这些孩子不怎么设防。年轻人，他总对这些跟他有相似经历的年轻人有一点莫名的亲近感，虽然他早已不对行业内的人际感情抱有希望，但对于向他寻求的帮助或者工作上的交流，他总是不辞辛劳，即使对方只是借故想和他接近。

“要去吗，老板。”  
“去吧。”张艺兴放下手机，“好像是遇到什么瓶颈了。”  
毕竟当初也是自己把联系方式留给他们的，叫他们以后有什么问题随时联系自己。  
“那我去安排一下。”助理说道，离开了作曲室。

他觉得自己没喝多少酒，几个练习生也十分客气，知道自己的老师酒量不好，没有一味地灌他酒。起初的氛围还是很轻松的，几个人各自聊着现在的发展状况，开着练习生时期的玩笑，跟他讨论最近的舞台。这让他完全放下了戒备，以至于有个练习生让他尝尝他带来的新饮料，他也没有拒绝。

等到他恢复意识的时候，自己正被人抬着走在一个不知道是哪个酒店的走廊里。一，二，三，迷迷糊糊的，他意识到有三个人，其中两个人一人架着他的一条胳膊，另外一个抬着他的两条腿，他整个人是悬空的。他想挣扎，可全身的肌肉都不听使唤，想说话，从嘴里发出的也是不成文的呻吟。

“哎，他醒了。”  
“醒了？醒了也没用，压根儿动不了。”  
“你那药有用吗，能坚持几分钟啊？”  
“开玩笑呢，我三个月的零花钱，全砸他身上了，没用我能下手吗？”  
“真的假的？”  
“还想不想玩了？不信是不是，不信赶紧滚。”  
“信信信....”  
这两个人的对话清晰的传到他耳朵里，他立刻明白了自己现在的处境，可还是天真的祈祷对方能手下留情放自己一马，或是有什么人此时此刻从天而降拯救他。一直以来他都是无比幸运的，他希望这次也是。而遗憾的是他错了，这个计划从他答应这次聚餐起就不会再有任何转圜的余地。他不明白，只要自己落入这群狼的手中就不要妄想再逃出来，这个计划没有漏洞，唯一的机动性就在于自己，他们赌的是自己，他输给了自己的恻隐之心。

他被扔到一张柔软的大床上，房间里有灯，但只开了几盏，眼前是一片昏暗的黄色。  
“来吧，从哪儿开始？”  
“当然是先给老师脱衣服了。”  
外套被脱掉，接着是T恤，球鞋，牛仔裤。  
“PD身材真好。”  
“你看过他拍的CK广告吗？”  
他感觉到一个人温热的呼吸喷在自己的小腹上，手指顺着肚脐两边的皮肤慢慢蜿蜒着向下。  
“别看他上课的时候一副正经样子，其实骚得很。”  
那人手指滑到内裤包着的性器，在顶端摸索了两下，掐了一把。  
“嗯....”  
床上的人发出一声呻吟。  
其他人明显得到了鼓励，把他翻了过来，伸手摸上了他的后背和肩膀。  
“真漂亮啊，PD....”  
有两只手在他的蝴蝶骨上来回抚摸着，另一只手伸进他的内裤揉捏他的臀肉。他的柔韧性很好，整个上半身被拉起来，倒在一个人怀里，腰是折过去的。那个人的手从后背转移到了他的胸前，来回捏弄着他隆起的两团乳肉，手指在他粉红色的乳尖上反复拉扯蹂躏。  
“别，别....”  
身体的敏感部位第一次被这样对待，他心中涌上巨大的羞耻感，脑子里不知道有什么东西开始一点点崩塌。  
“你轻点，PD疼了。”另外一个人移到他身体前面搂着他。  
“我们要好好爱PD，是不是？”说完便咬上他丰满樱红的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他紧咬的牙齿，用力吮吸掠夺着他口腔里的空气。他哪里都软，嘴唇也软，胸脯也软，身上的骨头都像变软了，没有两个人扶住他的身体就会倒在床上。他今天没有做造型，头发乖巧的趴在额头上，一个学生用手揪起他前额的头发，迫使他露出洁白的脖颈，舌头从锁骨到耳根一路舔了上去。突如其来的感官刺激又使他发出一声酥软的呻吟。  
“PD好香啊....”  
学生舔弄着他的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻说着。  
“PD才不是喷了什么香水，是PD身子香，可越香就越骚，总有一天会被人肏的，就像今天。”  
学生继续舔着他的耳朵，手里捏着他软软的乳房，另一个人用手抬着他的脖子和他接吻，示意下一个人把他的内裤脱下来。  
他们把他翻过来，他下面的性器不知道什么时候已经勃起了，可怜兮兮的挺在半空中。  
“真骚啊，PD，亲两下就硬了，肯定没被人玩过。”  
学生低下头含住他的性器，一只手用力掐着他的囊袋。接着一只湿热光滑的舌头开始在他小腹上游走，沿着他腹肌下方的青筋舔弄。一阵阵快感从下体蔓延至全身的神经末梢，他甚至配合的开始往学生口中送胯顶弄。学生松了口，在他的阴茎上拍了一下，几股透明的液体从顶端冒了出来，沿着柱身往下淌着，淌到了后面的肉缝里。  
他努力的想辨认那几个人的样子，但昏暗的灯光让他看不清他们的脸。一个人用手指用力掐弄着他的嘴唇，像要掐出血来。  
“PD这张嘴，不是用来唱歌的，也不是用来讲道理的。”  
他听见拉开裤链的声音，接着一根壮硕粗大的东西就顶进了他的口腔里。  
“老师，老师....”  
学生喃喃的叫着他，开始在他口中抽插起来，每一下都插的满满的，顶到他的喉咙最深处，他的嘴唇都要被撑麻了，喉咙失去了吞咽功能，透明的津液顺着嘴角流到了脖子上。这一幕被学生看在眼里，越发红了眼，卖力的在他口中顶弄起来。他被呛得剧烈的咳嗽，眼角通红，挂着泪珠，嘴里呜呜咽咽的不知道在喊什么。学生停了下来，听见他软糯糯的在求自己。  
“放了我吧，求求你们....”  
“放了你？”  
学生冷笑道，对准他的脸边撸边射精。  
“你太天真了，老师。”  
精液一股一股的从学生的性器里射出来，喷了他一脸。下身的人早就看着老师口交的样子开始自慰，把性器对准他的肚脐眼，射在了他小腹下方的青色血管上。  
“知道你哪儿做错了吗？”  
学生捧起他的脸颊，把前端的小孔对准他的酒窝戳了戳。  
“你错在不该笑，错在你长了个漂亮的酒窝。”  
他闭上眼睛，眼泪从眼角滑了下来。他的身体上一片狼藉，脸上混着眼泪和别人的精液，肚子和屁股上也混着两三个人的精液。学生掐着他的脚腕，把他的大腿拎到空中，臀肉中间那道紧紧闭合的粉嫩小缝便彻底暴露出来，周围还淌着没干的水渍，学生粗暴的用两根手指揉着洞口周围的软肉。  
“太紧了，进不去。”  
“用这个。”  
一个人从床头拿起一瓶凡士林打开，用手指蘸了一点，在他穴口那条细缝中间按摩了两下，就肏了一根手指进去。  
“唔....”  
他皱紧了眉头，牙齿咬住下唇，下体进入异物的感觉让他很难受。  
“真他妈紧。”学生骂了一句。  
“放松点！”学生在他屁股上拍了一巴掌。他听话的开始放松后穴周围的肌肉，他太难受了，想着如果放松点会不会不那么疼，可那根手指非但没让他更好受，还肏得更深了，弯曲着变换角度在他内里抠挖着，他疼得哭出了声，里面为了更好容纳异物，开始滴滴答答的分泌黏液。学生从他身体里把手指抽出来，从洞口流出一串透明的液体。  
“骚货。”  
学生说着，和他交换了个位置，抱着他让他趴在自己身上，阴茎对准他刚被开发的小穴来回摩擦着。他缩着胳膊趴在学生身上，眼泪一串一串的往下掉，他知道接下来要发生的事，但他什么也做不了。  
学生听见他的老师趴在他身上，嘴里像在说些什么。  
“你说什么？”  
学生抬起他的下巴。  
“轻一点，好不好....”  
他抬起头，眼神向上看着他的学生，眼里全是委屈的泪水，他还以为用这种方式能唤起对方的同情，却适得其反。对方像受了什么刺激，毫无预兆的把那根粗壮的性器肏进了他狭窄的小洞里。  
“啊啊啊啊....”  
他还在被人捏着下巴抬起头，下体被强行撕裂的痛楚就逼迫他发出剧烈的呻吟。学生享受的看着他的表情，开始缓缓的一浅一深出入着他的身体。那根东西粗壮的超出他的想象，紧紧贴合着他的内壁，他几乎能用内里描绘出它的形状。每次整根完全插进去的时候都能顶到他最里面的地方，他的声音随着对方抽插的节奏一次次呻吟着，下面越来越湿，越来越软。慢慢的，痛楚减轻了，取而代之的是种奇妙的酥麻感。他开始能分神感受自己后背不知是几只手的抚摸，温热的嘴唇在他的后背，肩膀，腰肢和屁股落下无数吻痕。他觉得他的身体像在配合自己的学生，一前一后的摇晃着，他听见了从自己口中冒出的淫荡呻吟，他不想管了，他也管不了。  
学生感受到他喷在自己胸前均匀的温热的呼吸，知道他被肏舒服了，用手抬起他的下巴。眼前是一张妖冶的，淫乱无比的脸蛋，眼帘垂着，双眼皮连着微微下坠的眼角，从脸颊到眼圈全飞了红色，像颗熟透的水蜜桃，丰满的嘴唇半张着，还水嫩嫩的微微往前翘着，像是要对方吻一吻他。学生一把拉过他的脖颈，咬上他的嘴唇，下面又发了狠的肏干起来，大腿拍打着臀肉发出啪啪的响声，白花花的屁股像波浪一样颤抖着。他的口中呜呜咽咽的，被学生吻着，被撞碎的呻吟从两个人的嘴唇中倾泻出来。  
“老师胃口好大。”  
后面的学生吻了一下他的后背，抬起头说。  
“不知道能不能吃下两根呢？”  
他难以置信的睁大双眼，感觉到下体有一根手指从穴眼和阴茎之间的缝隙送了进来。他痛苦的咬住学生的肩膀，却也使不上劲，像小猫抓痒似的在学生身上蹭着。学生安慰似的吻着他的头顶，抚摸着他的后背，下面缓缓抽插起来。噗嗤一声，一股水从他的穴眼里喷出来，弄了学生一手。学生轻轻笑了一声，用他喷出的体液在性器上摩擦了一会，就趴在他身上，用前端拨开穴口和阴茎之间仅有的一点缝隙，把自己的性器一点点送了进去。  
他的脑子彻底炸开了，整个人像被从中撕裂一般，从口中发出歇斯底里的叫声，眼泪从眼眶里喷涌而出。他整个人被夹在两个人中间，下面原本是条狭窄缝隙的可怜小洞已经被撑成了一个椭圆形，容纳着两根粗壮的鸡巴。  
“混蛋....你们....”  
他的嗓子已经喊哑了，泪水一滴滴淌进他的嘴巴，身体里的东西非但没出去，还继续往里，往更深处破开，他觉得自己要晕厥了。身上的学生找好一个舒适的位置，开始在他身体里抽插起来。两根性器在同一个穴眼里摩擦着，这种奇异快感比一根鸡巴一个穴要强烈一百倍。  
“不要....求求....”  
他已经说不出完整的话，口中只断断续续喊出破碎的字眼。  
“老师真厉害啊....不愧是我们的PD。”  
“PD你看看，你的学生在操你呢，而且是两个学生一起操，你真骚啊....”  
他快要受不了了，语言的羞辱和刺激让他恨不得立刻就死掉，可从口中发出的还是令他羞耻的呻吟。  
“滚....从我的身体里....滚出去....”  
他已经完全没有反抗的力气，认命了一般把头垂在学生胸前，嘴上还做着最后的挣扎。  
“PD已经很累了，别再让他说教了。”  
身下的学生说完，递了个眼色，第三个人便走到他跟前，扬起他的脖颈。他的眼睛已经哭得红肿成了桃核一般，失了焦，目光无神。学生笑着摇了摇头，把最后一根鸡巴肏进了他的嘴里。  
他的身体几乎失去了知觉，容纳着三根鸡巴，口中机械的吞吐着那根性器，后面的肉洞淫乱不堪，洞口周围被撑得通红一片，屁股上湿湿滑滑亮晶晶的全是自己流出的淫液，前面也不知道射过多少回了。身上的人不知疲倦的在他身体里耕作着，发出餍足的叹息，房间里此起彼伏的传出四个人的呻吟声。最后，他的口中被射满了精液，后面的洞口也被灌满了，其中一个还在外面射了，精液流满了他的臀缝。鸡巴从他的穴里出来的时候还保持着那个被肏的形状，过了好久都没恢复原状。

学生走的时候他是失去知觉的，他们在他熟睡的时候为他清理了身体，叫了保洁送来了新的床单被褥。他在酒店昏睡了一天一夜才醒过来，醒来时头痛欲裂，全身像要散架了一样，下体传来莫名的痛感，打开手机有无数条消息和未接电话。  
他在哪？发生了什么？这一天一夜之前他都在做什么？  
他翻看最后的聊天记录，是和他以前带过的几个学生约好聚餐的时间地点，但到底有几个人，他记不清了，而除了这个和他联系过的学生，其他人的脸他竟一个也想不起来。  
他越来越无法忽略从后穴附近传来的撕裂感，他不知道这是怎么回事，不记得那里曾受过什么伤，用手摸了摸，竟然有些黏黏的。  
他更奇怪了。  
可下一秒，床头柜上的一张纸条便吸引了他全部的注意，他伸手拿了过来，上面只有两行字——

老师，跟着你练习很开心，操你也很开心。  
而且远比练习更开心。


End file.
